Dakishimete Dakishimete
|type = Single |album = 6th Otakebi Album |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = March 11, 2009 March 18, 2009 (Single V) March 21, 2009 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 12:41 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = MADAYADE 18th single (2008) |Next = Seishun Bus Guide / Rival 20th single (2009) }} Dakishimete Dakishimete '(抱きしめて 抱きしめて; ''Hold Me, Hold Me) is the 19th single by Berryz Koubou. The single was released on March 11, 2009. The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming with a bonus DVD. The limited edition and the first press of the regular edition came with a card containing a serial number used to enter a lottery where tickets could be won to an event. The single reached #8 on the Oricon charts, charted for three weeks, and sold a total of 27,501 copies. The single V sold a total of 4,772 copies. Tracklist CD #Dakishimete Dakishimete #Sono Subete no Ai ni (そのすべての愛に; For All That Love) #Dakishimete Dakishimete (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Dakishimete Dakishimete (Close-up Ver.) Single V #Dakishimete Dakishimete #Dakishimete Dakishimete (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Dakishimete Dakishimete (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Dakishimete Dakishimete (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Dakishimete Dakishimete (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Dakishimete Dakishimete (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Dakishimete Dakishimete (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Dakishimete Dakishimete (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Dakishimete Dakishimete (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Dakishimete Dakishimete *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Egami Kotaro *Chorus: CHINO and Tsunku *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko ;Sono Subete no Ai ni *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Uesugi Hiroshi Concert Performances ;Dakishimete Dakishimete *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival *Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ - Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Wada Sakurako / Hirose Ayaka, Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano / Hirose Ayaka, Wada Sakurako, Inoue Rei *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ - Kobushi Factory ;Sono Subete no Ai ni *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Hinamatsuri 2018・Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!! Sun~ - Kumai Yurina *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~ENJOY! The first stage in 2019☆~ - Kumai Yurina Oricon Chart Positions ;Single '''Total Reported Sales: 27,797 ; Single V Total Reported Sales: 4,772 Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Tsunku's comments on the single *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Dakishimete Dakishimete, Sono Subete no Ai ni es:Dakishimete Dakishimete Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2009 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2009 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2009 Single Vs Category:2009 Event Vs